


Incubi

by Moe89



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Will annaspa, graffia, cerca di gridare. Ha gli occhi sgranati, le orbite sporgono in fuori in maniera innaturale. <br/>Respira pesantemente: non c'è aria, non c'è aria, non...<br/>Urla. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubi

Will annaspa, graffia, cerca di gridare. Ha gli occhi sgranati, le orbite sporgono in fuori in maniera innaturale.  
Respira pesantemente: non c'è aria, non c'è aria, non...  
Urla. Ha bisogno di uscire, ma non può. La terra è ovunque attorno a lui, sopra di lui, dentro di lui.  
Quando è certo di non riuscire più a resistere, sente una voce chiamarlo.  
Mani scavano il terreno con forza, arrivano a lui, lo tirano fuori.  
Will si sveglia in un bagno di sudore, Hannibal è accanto a lui, gli tiene una mano posata sulla guancia e lo chiama. Non c'è bisogno di spiegazioni inutili, non c'è mai stato, Hannibal sa di cosa ha paura, sa da cosa non riesce a scappare.  
Sotto terra Will è solo, eppure non è la solitudine a preoccuparlo, no, non è neanche la claustrofobia o la paura di morire.  
Will ha paura dell'uomo con la pala in mano che lo sotterra.  
Hannibal lo sa, lo vede nei suoi occhi sconvolti dalla consapevolezza quando si sveglia.  
Nei suoi sogni Will sa chi è a commettere gli omicidi, nei suoi sogni Will vede. Vede il cervo sua nemesi, vede il sangue e le morti, vede lui.  
Quando lo sveglia Hannibal sa di essere egoista, perchè se lo fa è solo perchè sa che se lasciasse dormire Will ancora un po' probabilmente il riccio riuscirebbe a ricordare, a rendersi conto che se ha il volto di Hannibal nei suoi occhi ancora prima di aprirli è perchè è il dottore la causa dei suoi incubi.  
È lui che ha in mano la pala.


End file.
